


失乐园

by KabaKun



Series: 乐园三部曲 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: *无能力AU，伪替身梗，先虐后甜。*洛丽塔，未成年车预警。*我有罪！我忏悔。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本章涉及未成年车。

Tony Stark原本应该出现在某个峰会上，念那些由专人替他写好的无聊演讲稿。但此刻他正在远郊的一片林荫下和一对年轻夫妇攀谈，脑海里默算着距离Happy——他的贴身保镖——发现座位上的老板变成了一个卡车司机还有多久。  
“如果你愿意的话，可以到寒舍稍坐。”男人在结束了一个话题后向Tony发出邀请。  
“噢，Ben，你这就有点强人所难了，”年轻女人压低声音，“我知道你是为了Peter。”  
Ben不置可否地朝妻子笑了笑，又转头对Tony说道：“我有个侄子，他很崇拜你。”  
提起“侄子”这个词的时候，他脸上的神色变得更温柔了。  
严格来说，Tony真的不能算是尊老爱幼的代表，他会逃到这么一个穷乡僻野来，只是为了能暂时躲开那些虚情假意的应酬和没完没了的叫嚣——即便这些声音是来自崇拜他的人。崇拜在他眼里不是什么好的词语，它意味着盲目和自以为是。  
但谁让今天的天气太热、户外的蚊虫太多，而他又恰好想找台电视看今天峰会的现场直播呢？别误会，他对今天的会议能为Stark Industries谈成几笔生意不感兴趣，只是想看看他的意外缺席能引起怎样的骚动，毕竟看那些总是一丝不苟的领导人露出慌张的神色是一件不可多得的乐事。

Tony还来不及回答，年轻女人突然朝着不远处挥起手来：“Peter！”  
看来是她可爱的侄子刚好回来了。  
Tony回头，看见一个穿着格子衫和阔腿短裤的男孩正朝他走来。  
男孩滑腻的皮肤在正午的太阳里发出蜜糖的光泽，他高举着手跟他的婶婶打招呼，格子衫的下摆暴露他一小截白皙的腰；他棕色的头发被服帖地胶在脑后，但从旁边几缕翘起来的碎发不难发现，男孩原来有着一头柔软的卷发。他略带羞涩的笑在见到Tony的那一刻僵住了，随后樱桃色的唇缓缓绽开一个更灿烂的笑容。  
男孩朝他飞奔过来，像是在光里跳跃的精灵，能叫一切凝视他的人都堕入罪恶的温床。  
然后这小精灵对Tony说了第一句话：  
我的上帝啊。

至此，Tony意识到自己的未来只剩下两条路：一是立刻转身离开这个小镇，回到他的花花世界里去，继续过日复一日的无聊生活；一是留在这里，无可救药地爱上这个男孩。

可他已经无法作出选择了。

要么是阳光太过刺眼，要么是男孩在他耳边叽叽喳喳地说话的原因，Tony有些晃神，他已经记不清自己是怎样来到这个叫Peter的男孩的家里了。严格来说是Ben和May的家，因为他刚刚得知在Peter更小的时候，父母就因事故去世了。

Ben开始不断地捧些小点心出来，供客人Tony和还在长身体的侄子享用。  
在Ben第三次走向厨房时，还在和Tony说着漫无边际的话的Peter才意识到，他该像以往一样帮忙招待客人，他从椅子上跳下来，急忙跟到厨房。  
直到他消失在客厅的一角，Tony仍以一种几近爱怜的目光望着那个充满活力的瘦小的背影。  
“所以，你接下来的‘体验计划’是什么呢？”  
Tony回过神来，想起“体验生活”是自己刚才随口找的托词，道：“这里的环境很好，人们都很友善，我想我该在这里多留一阵子。”  
“可据我所知，你在镇上只待了不到三十分钟，认识的‘人们’也只有两个——我的意思是，三个。”  
“这就足够了。”我喜欢那男孩。后面这句话他当然没有说出口。  
“如果你愿意的话，可以住在二楼的房间，就在Peter的隔壁。”May看着厨房里正从Ben手里讨小蛋糕吃的Peter，笑着摇了摇头，接着道：“因为这儿的旅馆离得很远。”  
“乐意至极，谢谢你。”Tony努力表现得不那么喜出望外，随后又道：“恕我直言，Mrs. Parker，我觉得你不太喜欢我。”  
May不置可否地笑了笑，道：“但男孩子的梦总要保护的，况且，说不定他和你相处几天反而能更快醒过来呢？”

 

Tony就这样留在了小镇上。  
说实话，这里的风景远不如他依山傍水的别墅好；May心血来潮做的菜难以下咽，还会导致一家人被迫坐在焦味萦绕的餐厅进餐；就连镇上唯一的一家酒吧都无聊极了，只有几个落魄歌手每天弹着丧气的曲子，酒里都混了水。  
所幸街口转角的那家汉堡店很合他的胃口，Peter爱吃的三文治也出自那里。  
对了，还有Peter，那个总爱缠着他喋喋不休地说话的男孩。  
Tony在屋里待了不过十分钟，就知道Peter真的很喜欢他，对待偶像的那种喜欢。他无需参观男孩那一大堆与他有关的收藏品，也不用深究他对自己所谓的“了解”到底加了几层滤镜，单是少年那两道装满钦慕的眼波已经暴露了一切。

Tony并不感到沮丧，他留在这里本来就不是为了得到廉价的崇拜感——他被男孩身上的某些特质吸引了。Peter当然不会知道这些，他以为Tony能留下来是上天的恩赐，竭尽全力要给男人留下一个好印象。  
要说完全不享受这份“特殊待遇”肯定是假的，只不过Tony更喜欢以一个旁观者的身份去捕捉男孩身上的魅力。  
Peter吃饭时习惯跟Ben和May滔滔不绝地谈论学校的事，小嘴因为装满了食物而鼓鼓的，笑起来会露出两排洁白整齐的牙齿，他的喉结还不明显，细软的脖颈在吞咽食物时小幅度地蠕动。“Mr. Stark，你不喜欢今天的面包吗？”男孩用甜糯的嗓音问道。Tony发现手里的面包被捏扁了，“不，它很美味”，男人回答。  
Ben修理车库那台老旧的自行车时，Peter总要跑过去一边替他传递工具，一边捣弄自己的机械蜘蛛——那是他和Ned一起发明的。然后男孩会用沾满机油的手背擦汗，将脸蛋蹭得脏兮兮的，这不仅让他原来的皮肤显得更加白嫩，还有种被蹂躏的美。很多次Tony都想代替Ben用粗糙的手掌亲昵地替男孩擦掉脸上污渍。  
Peter倾听别人说话时会少了与他对话的那份虔诚，Tony对此很是羡慕（他过去的生涯里从未出现过这个词语）：男孩总会眨着明亮的眼睛看着说话者，有时舔一下红润的薄唇，听到难以接受的观点时则会抿着嘴，微微鼓起腮。他习惯用“嗯”“哇”之类的拟声词回应对方，那些单音节字词从他嘴里吐出来都像施了魔法似的，鼓励对方说个不停。

能让Tony继续当旁观者的时间并不长，因为他渐渐发现男孩对他怀有倾慕之外的感情。无论自己是不是在说话，Peter的目光总是紧紧追随着他，但当他望向男孩时，对方又像受惊的小动物一样躲开了。  
有一次，Peter就那样挂在他身上，含住他不小心沾了奶油的无名指和小指。男孩湿润柔软的舌灵巧地在他的指节间搅动，像一只在吮吸心爱的牛奶的小猫。就在男人感觉身体快要烧起来的时候，男孩却轻巧地放开他的手，讪讪地为自己的无礼道歉，一溜烟跑开了。  
May出门的时候，Peter则肆无忌惮地在客厅里倒吊着“走路”，Tony越过手里枯燥的日报，看到男孩用双手撑在地上，隐约的青筋像嫩绿的藤蔓爬满他细长的手臂，夸大的T恤滑落至胸前，下摆遮住了男孩的视线，露出那截纤细的腰和淡淡的乳首，牛仔裤在他的臀部勒出一条轻软的凹痕。这时男孩会发出闷闷的声音，大部分喊的是“Ben”，有时则会喊“Mr. Stark”。Tony被传召后总是不紧不慢地走过去，替他掀开盖在脸上的衣服。男孩哈哈地朝他笑，Tony能看见他粉色的上颚。他故意去挠Peter的腰，让男孩因重心不稳而落在自己的手臂上，但对方总是迅速地站起来，气鼓鼓地说Mr. Stark欺负人。  
说真的，Tony不仅不讨厌这些，甚至可以称其为“美梦成真”。问题不在于他爱上了一个单纯的男孩，这个男孩又不断亲近他，而在于对方还在上中学。该死，他还只有十三岁！  
那小鬼显然没有意识到这个问题，他依旧亲昵又热情地围着Tony转，在不自知的情况下撩动男人隐秘的情欲。就像一只挑起主人兴致又绝情地离开的猫咪。  
男孩带他领会天堂的瑰丽，却一步步引他走向堕落。他对男孩的渴望一日比一日强烈，他已无退路，要么在自己的欲火中被烧死，要么抱着男孩一起接受地狱之火的审判。  
Tony虽然风流，却从未想过要去玷污一名男孩。他还有抽身的机会，尽管此后不会再有人能给他同样的快乐了。

“你要走了？”男孩不可置信地发出尖锐的质问声，这是他第一次对Mr. Stark如此无礼。  
“已经两周了，”这句话Tony没有对着男孩说，他面对Ben和May，接着道：“谢谢你们的款待。”  
年轻的夫妇显然也很惊讶，但只是客套了几句，并提议当天晚上用一顿丰盛的晚餐为他送行。  
Peter在目送叔叔婶婶出门采购食材后，站在庭院里久久没有转身。  
Tony原本就心情烦躁，当餐桌上的报纸被吹落第二张时，他终于忍不住朝男孩喊：“你打算站在那里多久？快进来。”  
他本想像平常一样训斥男孩几句，但在看到那对泛红的眼眶后不知该说些什么。  
男孩愣愣地走进来，一阵风从他手上将门抢走了，门被“砰”地一声关上。  
“Mr. Stark，我……”男孩的声音在颤抖，“我先回房间写作业了。”  
事实是Peter早在假期的第三天已经写完了所有作业，但Tony没有拆穿这个谎言，他总得给男孩一小段缓和的时间。  
他自己也需要。

暴雨连续下了四个小时，期间混杂着仿佛要开天辟地的雷电，雨势入夜仍不见减弱。  
半个小时前，May打电话回家向Tony道歉，说他们无法在这样恶劣的天气赶回来了，今晚只能在离家几英里的邻居家借宿一夜；又特别嘱咐Peter用冰箱剩余的食材为Tony做一顿美餐。男孩无精打采地答应了，末了还让叔叔婶婶不要担心，自己一定会好好替Mr. Stark送行的。  
对Tony来说，这真是糟透了。  
要一个饥渴的男人和沮丧的男孩单独共处一室，这是世上最恶毒的诅咒。  
Peter确实为他补做了一顿不错的晚餐，但进餐时他们谁都没有说话，男孩肆无忌惮地盯着男人看，因为对方一次也没有抬头看他。  
在咽下最后一口饭后，Tony逃命似的回到房间，将门反锁，他知道男孩一直在看他，也听到对方压抑的啜泣，他的心跳得飞快，这决计不能让男孩知道。  
他应该立马到床上睡一觉，醒来后马上走人。

屋外的雨势越来越大，Tony闭着眼还是被闪电晃得凌乱，响雷一个接一个，似要审判他在梦里无数次犯下的罪。  
他根本无法入眠。  
然后他从肆虐的雨声、雷声、风声里听到一个微弱的声音——他的罪，正在轻敲他的房门。  
Tony像被激怒的兽，猛地从床上坐起，几乎是冲到门边的。他转动那道德的门把，旋开通往地狱的门。

男孩抱着枕头站在门后，宽松的睡衣使他看上去更瘦小了。  
Tony没有开灯，男孩清澈的眼在黑暗中显得波光粼粼，他小声问道：“Mr. Stark，我能……我能和你一起睡吗？”  
Tony的喉结上下动了动，他看见男孩正用手不断地揉搓着枕头的布料，眼神却坚定又可怜。  
“我讨厌雷声。”见男人没有回应，他急忙补充道。  
“进来吧。”Tony的声音比男孩还轻，他想让男孩听到，又想他听不见——他最好马上摆动那双瘦弱的腿，滚回他充满童真的小房间。  
很明显，男孩听见了。  
在得到允许后，Peter擦着他的身子迅速溜进房间，等Tony关好门时，他已经安稳地躺在床上了。  
Tony迟疑地在男孩身旁躺下，木讷地盯着天花板，甚至没有讨回那张已经有一半盖在男孩身上的被子。这太不可思议了，Tony Stark这辈子在床上都没这么僵硬过。  
几秒钟之后，Peter朝他挪了挪，柔软的发蹭到他的脖子上，钻心地痒；属于男孩的冰凉细腻的肌肤贴在他的手臂上，他心里瞬间燃起了热烈的火。  
“Mr. Stark，你发烧了吗？”男孩显然注意到了他炽热的体温，紧张地问道。  
Tony终于转过头望着男孩的眼睛：“没有，Peter，我没有发烧。”他声音沙哑，是压抑的情欲在作祟。  
男孩将毛茸茸的脑袋往他怀里钻，不再看他的眼睛，喃喃道：“你能不能别走？我的意思是……你什么时候再来？”  
男人低头盯着男孩的头顶，一头棕发卷成无数个小圈，像温柔的海。他轻轻抚上男孩的下巴，引导他看着自己。  
那双眼果然还是湿润的，装满了哀求和希冀，一旦溢出来势必要将男人彻底淹没。  
Tony忍不住低头吻他，先是男孩奶油色的额头，然后是他柔软的唇。  
一道闪电划破了室内的黑暗，男孩不可置信的神情一瞬间暴露在Tony眼前，他急忙拉开和男孩的距离，说道：“对不起。”  
男孩却更不解了，用稚嫩的声音问道：“为什么道歉？我并不觉得困扰，Mr. Stark。”  
“你应该觉得困扰。知道吗，男孩，”Tony严肃地看着他，“你该回你的房间去了。”  
“我已经十三岁了，我知道自己该怎么做。”  
“不，你不知道。”Tony提高音量想要唬住男孩。  
“为什么人们总是盲目地服从社会定下的年龄界限，却不肯听一个有独立思考能力的孩子说话呢？”  
“我在听你说话，kid，但有些事情你根本想不明白。”  
又一道闪电划过，Tony看到男孩脸上的红晕，他不能确定那是由于生气还是别的什么原因导致的。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我就是知道。”Tony不想再跟固执的孩子争执，准备起身将他赶出去。  
Peter很清楚处在发火边缘的大人将会做什么，于是抢在Tony起身之前拉住他的手，在男人唇上留下一个纯洁至极的吻。这个举动似乎已经花光了男孩所有的勇气，他局促地蜷缩在Tony身边，不知接下来该做什么。  
男人在脑海里建起的脆弱的墙壁彻底被男孩主动的吻所击溃，他翻身将男孩压在身下，强迫他看着自己：“也许你是对的，Mr. Parker。”

他俯下身去，用舌头粗暴地撬开男孩的嘴，肆意搅弄那稚嫩的口腔。等他结束这个吻时，男孩的唇染上一种瑰丽的红，像雨后的罂粟。  
“小鬼，下次勾引人之前别再用草莓味的牙膏刷牙了。”  
“那是……”May给我买的。  
Peter还没来得及为自己辩解，胸前凸起的两点已经被一双布满茧的手挑起异样的感觉，他的身体还太生涩，连一点细微的抚摸都会激起千层快感。男人的另一只手缓缓下移，剥开两层布料让男孩的性器暴露在空气里，他发现那里的皮肤光滑细腻，性征还未完全显现。  
他的手刚刚握住男孩还未尝过甜头的某处，男孩便惊叫了一声，胡乱地抓住男人的背，紧接着从喉咙里漏出几声甜腻的呻吟。他惊慌地扭动着腰，下身毫无章法地迎合着男人的动作，而正是这样原始的反应让男人完全硬了。男孩不停地喘息着，很快就在男人娴熟的套弄下释放了，他极力想透过笼着雾的眼睛看清眼前人，却只能轻喘着独自调和高潮后的余韵，白嫩的胸脯夸张地上下起伏。  
男孩宽大的睡衣还挂在脖子上，锁骨随着他急促的呼吸忽深忽浅；他的腰无师自通地蠕动着，和他细软的脖子一样诱人犯罪；他的下身已被脱得精光，疲软的性器搭在两腿间，浊液在他的腰上、胯间流淌，有些还喷在他的脖子上，像因偷喝牛奶而被惩罚的孩子。窗户上的水光晃到这具洁白的躯体上，仿佛是深海里的阿芙洛狄忒。  
一瞬间，罪恶感侵占了Tony的脑海，但身体的每一处都在怂恿他继续下去。  
男孩不耐烦地坐起来，像只发狂的小兽般胡乱吻他，有好几次两人的牙齿碰到了一起，双方同时发出闷哼声。他的下身不可避免地和Tony的同一部位贴合，彻底激起了男人好不容易压制住的欲望。  
“Peter，快停下，你会后悔的。”  
Tony试图抓住他的手腕，但Peter只是更用力地抱住他，在他耳边道：“是你先开始的。”  
男孩说完又去舔男人的耳廓，腿不自觉地缠上他的腰。  
“老天，谁教你这个的？”Tony愠怒道。  
“教我什么……”  
Peter的话还没说完，Tony已经低头去尝他唇上的蜜，男孩轻易就被吸引了注意力，陷入他温厚的吻里。  
“教你耍赖，”Tony边吻他边找空隙说道，“还有勾引人。”  
男孩正欲反驳，身体却突然痉挛起来，痛苦地皱起眉头，异物进入体内的感觉并不好受，他猛地向后退去，想要逃开这种奇怪的感觉，但男人早已用另一只手将他禁锢在怀里。  
“现在后悔已经来不及了，小鬼。”  
Peter被这句话激得又恼又怕，后穴的胀痛一阵阵地传来，他无法自控地发出一连串的呜咽。  
Tony被男孩奶气的呻吟击溃，决定大发慈悲不再对男孩恶作剧了。他凑到Peter耳边轻声地安慰他，然后用嘴和另一只手给予他更多的温存。  
他从Peter的眼里看到了恐惧、渴望和信任，单纯的孩子依旧像以往一样鼓励他做任何他想做的事。  
而他此刻只想狠狠地拥抱他的男孩。  
当他撞入那副年轻的身体时，男孩无声地哭了，苍白的肤色蒙上一层喷薄的红，泪水从他的细汗中划开一条晶莹的路，最终湮没在他柔软的发丛里。男孩用瘦弱的手臂紧紧抱住男人的肩，在他耳边发出溺水者的啜泣和呻吟。男人贪婪地吻遍男孩的全身，下身以一种温柔又热烈的方式与男孩交合，试图在生理年龄相去甚远的两副躯体里寻找能让双方契合的方法。  
男孩懵懂的世界被蛮横撞入的利刃捣得粉碎，他童年所钟爱的小汽车、小马驹，还有门庭的百合花，都被掀翻在一股巨浪里，变形、扭曲，最终成为海浪的一部分，冲撞着他还未成熟的身体。  
他的世界被彻底毁灭了，Tony是罪魁祸首。但他同时也是唯一能救他逃出这个分崩离析的境地的人。  
Peter看见男人靠近他耳边说了什么，他拼命张开嘴想要回应，但快感充斥了他的神经、扼住了他的咽喉，他只够力气从喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟。  
Tony将男孩被驯服的、甜软的身体轻轻放在床褥里，再次顶入那密致柔嫩的甬道。男孩已经发不出任何声音，只是条件反射地抱紧在他身上耸动的那副身躯。他不清楚自己最后有没有发出求饶的声音，他看不清眼前人的表情，他一直在哭。  
闪电将永夜照得通亮，男孩分不清自己是因为炸裂的雷声还是在体内肆意冲撞的炙热而颤栗。他仿佛在无目的地攀登，天梯摇摇欲坠，随后他感觉自己到达了某个顶点，漫无边际的白光在他眼前蔓延，一股浊液凭着勃发的力量在男孩的最深处喷涌而出。  
世界瞬间安静了下来，他终于听见了两人交缠的喘息声。  
男孩脱力地张着嘴，半阖眼睑；他的眼眶还红着，几缕卷发贴在汗津津的额边，活似搁浅的人鱼。现在他明白，为什么变成人类的小美人鱼永远无法再为王子歌唱了。  
他昏睡过去之前，Tony又吻了他的额头。

Peter醒来时整整齐齐地躺在自己的床上，但睡衣明显已经不是他昨天穿的那套了。他的身体被清理过，还残留着沐浴露的味道。但他还是能闻到Tony身上小雏菊的香气。

Tony在清晨时离开了，Ben和May一早赶回来也没能见到他。  
没有人会知道，Tony Stark给男孩留了一张纸条，那是从Peter的作业本上撕下来的。除了一个电话号码以外，右下角还有一句潦草的话：“再见，kid”。  
有什么在Peter的喉咙翻滚着，他捂住嘴拼命压抑着哭声。眼泪从他干涩的眼眶里不断涌出来，砸在那张单薄的纸上，晕开了那串冰冷的数字。  
他知道他们不会再见了。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及angry sex，依旧是未成年车。

离开小镇并没有让Tony Stark的内心获得平静，相反，他着了魔般想着那个孩子。当他睁开眼，所有的棕色卷发、褐色眼睛、薄嘴唇、鼓鼓的腮，还有在太阳底下闪耀的雀斑，都会加深Peter在他印象里的轮廓，但不管他怎么去拼凑，也无法在数以万计的市民中重塑那个雀跃的形象；他闭上眼时，Peter白净的后颈、微陷的小腹、长而瘦的手臂和双腿就会浮现在他眼前，这时的男孩不必像以往一样吵闹，便可轻易将他的脑袋搅得一团糟。  
无论是某天的阳光、雷雨或者温度，还是尝到或看到的奶油、曲奇、三文治、草莓味的酸奶，都会令Tony失控地陷入回忆里，他知道这无非是因为某样东西和他们一同经历过的某个瞬间太过相似所导致的。糟糕的是，他在与各色名媛、初出茅庐的新人交欢时，脑海里想的也全是Peter。Tony实在找不出那些在床上搔首弄姿、卖力讨好他的躯壳和Peter有何相似之处，即便他们中极少一部分的性别和Peter一致。如果可以的话，Tony永远也不想将那个男孩的名字和他们放在一起谈论。他憎恨自己总会在高潮时想起Peter啜泣着喊他的名字，想起男孩在他身下剧烈地颤抖，想起他溢满眼泪却拼命想要看清他的眼睛，但如果不去想Peter，他甚至无法将那些逢场作戏的性事进行下去。  
Peter Parker像毒瘾一样侵噬着他的思绪、他的生活、他原本就已经失控的一切。  
Tony当初匆匆离开是各种戏剧化原因的同时作用所致的：他不解风情的保镖大清早就开车在门庭等着他，Stark Industries因他前两周的缺席而面临重大危机；他无法为Peter留下，又不能诱拐他；再者就是Peter当时确实睡得太沉了，道理就跟没人忍心惊扰一位正在熟睡的天使一样浅显。而促使Tony不辞而别的最大原因是：他真的决定再回来。  
Tony低估了男孩的坚毅，以为他不出三天就会给自己打电话，同时也低估了自己的工作量。就在日理万机的董事长先生终于能抽空再度前往那个小镇时，Peter一家已经搬走了，距离他离开不过一个月而已。  
要么是Peter没有看到那张号码纸，要么就是他把它弄丢了，不然绝不可能不联系自己。再或者……男孩非常恨他。无论是哪一种，都令Tony Stark如坠深渊，这次在底下等着他的不是欲火，只有无穷尽的自由落体运动。  
以他的能力要找到Peter并不难，但某种犹疑和懊悔左右了他，将他缚在原地，势必要令他过上炼狱般的生活。这条路太过漫长，给予他煎熬着的希望，却永远见不到终点。

 

Tony再次见到Peter是在一年之后。  
男孩在他办公室的一角局促地缩着，在听到细微的开门声后几乎从沙发上弹了起来。当Peter转过身时，Tony看到落地窗透进来的阳光将男孩的卷发晕染成奇丽的金黄色，在他的轮廓周围镶上了一层金边，男孩背光的脸有种宁静的美——虽然他现在的表情完全称不上平静，这给了Tony一种错觉：Peter将时间抵挡在身后，而他有幸分享他身前静谧的永恒。  
Tony庆幸自己还未摘下那副茶色的眼镜。  
那位身穿连帽衫和紧身牛仔裤的精灵嗫嚅着终于发出声音：Mr. Stark？  
Tony从未感觉那两个单词如此动听，他敢保证任何一个天使都唱不出这样圣洁的歌声。  
男孩误解了他的沉默，连忙道：“我耽误你的工作了吗？我来的时候他们让我在大堂等，但是后来那位不怎么爱说话的胖叔叔就把我带上来了，我说我不能擅自进入你的办公室，但他说是你准许的，我……我在这坐了一会儿你就来了，但是大堂的姐姐跟我说你有个紧急会议要到下午两点，现在才十二点四十八……四十九分，我真的很抱歉。”  
Peter用稚嫩的嗓音不停地说话，甚至没有注意到Tony已经摘下眼镜走到他面前。他不由自主地盯着Tony的双眼，声音越来越小，像掉进蜂蜜陷阱的小虫子。  
Peter依然没有得到回应，他的热情像被揉成一团的画纸，原本绚烂的彩色一塌糊涂地堵在他心里，令他喘不过气。他努力平整呼吸，再次补充道：  
“Peter，Peter Parker，那是我的名字，先生。”  
他说完后垂着眼，细长的睫毛遮住了眼里的光。Tony看见他耳背泛起的粉红色，还有不断搓拧着衣服下摆的指尖。  
“我的记性还不至于那么差，Mr. Parker，”男人将手轻轻搭在男孩蓬松的卷发上，珍爱地摩挲着其中的一小撮，用低沉又充满喜悦的声音道：“顺带一提，电话号码是用来联系，不是用来收藏的，kid。”  
Peter一连听到两个熟悉又遥远的称呼，差点忍不住掉下泪来，但这样太丢人了，最后他强忍着泪绽开一个明朗的笑容。

Tony在忍不住动手把这个刚与他阔别重逢的小屁孩的嘴堵住之前，终于到达了目的地。男孩显然还沉溺在方才急速的旅程中，开始向他询问有关奥迪跑车的细节。Tony不觉得男孩对车的型号有任何兴趣，只不过这辆车在他眼里大概跟游乐园的设施一样新奇。  
最后Tony费了一些严肃的口吻才将叽叽喳喳的男孩从车上赶下去。他本来提议和Peter到某家五星级餐厅共进午餐，但被男孩拒绝了。“我没带那么多钱”，他说，事实上将他过去五年的零花钱一分不少地攒起来可能都不够结账。  
Tony妥协了，他驾车前往这家据说“拥有皇后区最好吃的三文治”的小店，按Peter推荐的菜单买了些食物，准备跟男孩一起到某座楼的天台享用。  
除了Mr. Delmar那句“这次不要橡皮糖了吗”粉碎了男孩最后一点“成熟”的特征以外，一切还算顺利。

“你们搬到哪了？”  
Peter朝男人投去惊讶的目光，这意味着他的Mr. Stark真的曾经为了他而回到那个小镇去，但就在一瞬间，男孩那双掺杂了惊喜、感激的眼睛突然蒙上了一层巨大的痛苦，Tony第一次无法通过它读懂男孩的情绪。  
“我们搬到了城里，”Peter说道，声音不再雀跃，“离你那儿有些远，不过有地铁和公交可以搭。”  
“Ben没有送你来吗？”  
他有太多的问题想问Peter，例如他这一年来过得怎么样，当初为什么突然搬家，为什么他一年都不联系自己，现在又奇迹般地出现？但眼下最让Tony想不通的，莫过于Peter的叔叔婶婶竟放任男孩独自穿过无数个街区来找自己。他预感Peter身上发生了什么，一些很不好的事。  
Peter的呼吸在听到那个名字后突然变得急促，双眼逐渐失去了焦距，看上去像在回忆几光年以外的事情。Tony看着泪水漫过男孩褐色的瞳仁，失控地跌在他的衣领、手背上。  
“Ben、Ben不在了……是交通事故，那天……后来，我们搬走了，May说城里比较好找工作，房租也更便宜……”男孩的声音因抽泣而断断续续，他几乎连呼吸的空隙都没有留给自己，“都是我的错，都是我……”  
Tony勉强从他破碎的字句里重现了事件的经过，他阻止Peter继续说下去，将还在用手背擦拭眼泪的男孩揽入怀里。Peter的手将两人的体温阻隔开来，细瘦的骨骼颤抖着硌得他的胸口生痛。  
他以温柔又有力的方式安抚Peter的背，男孩的体型和一年前没有太大差别，甚至更清瘦了些，他起伏的背脊脆弱又敏感，Tony将他抱得更紧了。Peter终于伸手回抱了他，像崩溃的小兽般肆意痛哭，他的心近距离地承受着男孩的悲痛，身体里回荡起穿心裂骨的哀怜。  
他早该去找他的。不难想象这是Peter在Ben去世之后第一次发泄情绪，他们都太过清楚Peter有多爱May，以至于总是在她面前逞强。  
Tony耐心地引导Peter跟着他呼吸，好让男孩在悲恸后不至于缺氧，等他平静下来后，Tony轻轻将男孩拉起来，给了他一个真正意义上的拥抱。他靠近男孩的耳边，嘴唇几乎要碰到他泛红的侧颈，以一种轻柔又坚定的语气说道：  
“我在这里，Peter。”

他们就这样拥抱了很久，久到Tony以为男孩睡着了，他低头试图确认是否需要将Peter抱到车里时，他像只兔子般从男人的怀里窜走，迅速将脸藏在楼层投下的阴影中。Tony分明看见男孩用衣袖胡乱地擦拭脸上的泪痕，但他只是静静地等待着。  
等Peter终于将脸朝向他时，手里还多了个三文治，是他们刚刚一起买的那个。  
“对不起，Mr. Stark，午餐已经凉了，”他努力让自己的声音听上去像平时一样高昂，但浓重的鼻音没有顺从他，眼眶、鼻尖、脸颊和脖颈处泛起的红晕也使他看上去像个被欺凌的孩子，他的表情在看到Tony西装上的泪渍后变得更懊恼了，“对不起，弄脏了你的西装……我，我会帮你洗干净的，不过这会不会耽误你下午的会议？现在脱下来洗应该还来得及，我记得这里两个街区以外有家洗衣店，Mr. Stark，我真的很抱歉……”  
Tony猛地抓住男孩习惯在说话时乱动的手，险些将他手里的三文治震落。Peter在堪堪握住了三文治以后，如释重负地松了口气：这可是皇后区最好吃的三文治啊！  
注意到这个细节的Tony在心里暗暗笑Peter还是个彻头彻尾孩子。  
“听着，Peter，以后别再跟我说‘对不起’，至于三文治，”Tony顿了顿，“我们可以下去那家店热一热再吃。”  
“但你的午休时间快要结束了，嗯……这也是大堂的那位姐姐告诉我的。”  
“我下班了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“从你来的那一刻起，我的男孩。”

 

从Peter口中了解他这一年来的变迁并不是件难事，这得益于男孩惊人的语速和爱说话的特点。不到半个小时，Tony已经大致知道May和他住在离Stark Industries约九十分钟车程的街区，Peter转学到中城中学继续他的学业。Ben的离开太过突然，May必须夜以继日地工作、做无数份兼职才能确保她年幼的侄子过上衣食无忧的生活。  
Peter花了很长时间讲May在节日里为他准备的礼物、新学校的乐趣、还有以前他总爱跟Tony谈论的科学话题，Tony知道Peter总有办法避而不谈自己生活中的苦难，不过不要紧，因为他总有办法知道男孩需要的是什么，也很乐意慷慨地给予他。  
于是就在不到两天的时间里，Peter几乎是同时被好几家店开除，剩下的几家则因雇用童工而被封店了。可怜的孩子，他只是想刷盘子赚点零钱而已！  
Peter当然知道是谁在背地里做手脚，他在一个周五的晚上坐了将近两个小时的地铁和公交，穿过市中心的人潮到达SI大厦，直奔Tony的办公室——他当然有这个权限。结果就是：Tony驳回了他所有的争论，并且“邀请”他到Stark Industries当实习生。这期间将支付他的额外奖学金，比他一周打七份兼职得到的工钱都要多。Peter想要违抗Tony Stark的命令似乎还早了一百年，况且他确实需要一笔收入来分担May沉重的经济负担。  
好在Peter在理科方面有着绝对的天赋，他的加入或多或少为某个项目注入了一股新的活力，这让他心里的负罪感少了一些。  
得到这份“工作”后，Peter的生活确实改善了不少：他再也不用顶着沉重的头脑听课，不用在课余时间四处奔波，不用在餐厅背后的小巷里忍受无数充满恶意的目光，也无需编造各种借口向May隐瞒家里莫名增加的存款和他手臂上常年的淤青。现在Peter周一到周五都住在SI提供的员工宿舍里，不用再每天赶末班地铁；他还能光明正大地告诉May，自己是SI的实习生。

Tony不遗余力地为Peter奉上一切他能想象到的美好，以及Peter可能渴望的得到的一切，其中当然包括那个孩子生命中永远欠缺的父爱。但事实是，他憎恨和Peter维持所谓的“父子”关系。  
Peter仍然是一年前那个单纯快乐的精灵，他真实并将永久地存在着，虚妄的只是那个雨夜里他所犯下的错——他们谁都没有再提起。  
Peter还是会缠着他没完没了地说话，用虔诚的目光追随他，又总在有意无意之中避免和他进行任何亲密的接触：男孩不再主动去牵Tony的手，也不再回应Tony的吻，甚至很多次都轻巧地躲开了。  
男孩亲近他，却在某个点戛然而止。即便Tony童年时没有得到太多的父爱，也能轻易地明白这种感情和Peter对待他的那种有着不可否认的相似点。更糟糕的是，Peter如今和他相处时表现出来的小习惯，一如男孩曾对待Ben时的一样。  
Tony不认为爱不能有多种表现形式，也知道同一段关系里能同时存在多种的爱，但Peter还是个孩子，他不认为男孩能想明白这些——他从现在的Peter的眼里只能看到孩子对父亲的敬爱。  
Peter对他的仰慕单纯又热烈，很多次都让骨子里渗透着悲观主义的Tony觉得自己也许真的是个好人，自己也值得被爱。单凭这一点，只要Peter需要，他就会毫不犹豫地献上自己的所有，但这不代表他不想以另一种爱占有Peter。  
直到现实赤裸裸地展露在Tony面前，他才明白自己远没有想象中那么伟大。

“请让我帮您。”  
当双眼湿润、唇色鲜红的Peter跪在他的双腿间，用软糯的嗓音说出这五个字时，Tony已经硬得发痛了。  
半个小时前，Tony刚从一家酒吧的后巷将醉醺醺的男孩抱上车，要不是今天下午的会议临时取消了，他又刚好改变路线到学校接Peter放学，不知道他的男孩今晚会面对怎样的凶险。他从未过多干涉Peter的校园生活，没想到却是忽略了最重要的一环。他横抱着Peter穿过拥挤的酒吧街时，有小混混冲他喊：“嘿！看好你儿子！”  
Tony的怒火烧得旺盛，但男孩在他怀内轻浅地呼吸又令他消了不少气，他宽容地决定等明天男孩睡醒了再跟他算账。  
能有条不紊地处理无数研究工作和繁杂事务的Tony Stark，却总是被这孩子的事弄得措手不及。

当他们到达Stark家的门廊时，Peter眯着眼凑上来吻他，那具因摄入过量酒精而滚烫的年轻身体轻而易举地令Tony全身的血管都沸腾起来。  
Peter用嘴含住他的下身时，男人所有的感觉都仿佛回到了雷雨交加的那晚，他几近麻木的感官像决堤的山洪，冲破巨大的堤坝倾泻而出，而唤醒这一切的仅仅是一弯清浅的细流。  
男孩柔嫩的舌漫不经心地滑过他的顶端，被酒精浸得红润的唇缓缓将他吞入，但因口腔太过窄小而卡在喉咙。他温热的指尖轻轻扶住男人的根部，却完全不懂怎样让对方获得更多的快感，只是胡乱地吞吐着口中的炙热。片刻之后，Peter只好用潮湿的眼睛歉疚地看着他，滴着涎液的嘴不能自制地干呕起来。  
男孩还太过幼稚，既无法完全撩动Tony的情欲，也无法独立地满足自己。  
Tony强忍住插入男孩口腔的冲动，伸手将他拉起来。他轻易地卷进男孩仍微张着的嘴，用舌头代替下身顶入他的喉咙。当他的手碰到Peter下身的敏感处时，男孩即刻发出一声绵长的叹慰，胯部不由自主地往他手里送。  
Tony用低沉沙哑的声音在他耳边道：“我会教你应该怎样做，kid。”  
他用手掌裹住男孩的勃起，熟稔地揉搓他敏感的根部，模范交合的手势在他的柱身上进出，一边用指尖按揉男孩已经湿润的顶端。不过数次来回，Peter便颤抖着射在他的掌心。  
到达那一点时Peter甚至无法站稳，Tony将手臂架在他腋下，把男孩固定在门背和他的胸膛之间。Peter还趴在他肩上急促地喘息，男人已将沾满黏液的指尖抵进他的穴口，但正处于空白状态的男孩只是默许地从喉咙里发出一声呻吟。  
Tony边吻着男孩绵软的脖颈，边抚摸他瘫软的腰肢，指节不断在他体内进出。等Peter终于从高潮的余韵中找回意识时，后穴已逐渐适应了体内的异物，但酒精仍控制着他的大脑。  
两人的默契没有持续太久，因为男孩的呻吟里夹杂了一个令Tony有如五雷轰顶的名字：Ben。  
黏稠的空气胶着了Tony的四肢，Peter细碎的声音在偌大的房间里如钟鸣般震耳欲聋，将他的理智统统撞碎。  
他粗暴地将男孩压在门板上，月光经过他落在Peter的半边脸上，男孩的脸色愈发潮红，半睁的泪眼里溢出一种浓重的阴霾，那种神情Tony曾在男孩唯一一次谈论Ben时见过。  
Peter此刻像极了被抛弃的婴孩，无助又歇斯底里地收紧怀内唯一的玩偶。他还在拼命吞吐着对他而言稀薄的空气，而Tony只想让那张桃红色的嘴发不出任何声响，这样他便永远不会从男孩的嘴里听到真相。  
男人将手指退出来，用热铁般的下体挺进还未完全开好的花苞，男孩因紧致的痛楚而抬起头大口地吸气，Tony趁机咬住他白嫩的喉咙，下身狠狠地贯穿了男孩——他们从未有一刻如此贴合。  
Peter终于从喉咙里发出痛苦的尖叫，转而又变成猛烈的喘息，他骨骼分明的十指用力地抓住男人的背，在他服帖的西装上留下深深的刮痕。  
细密的甬道试图用收缩抵御侵略者的进攻，却只换来了更肆意的顶弄，男人凛冽道：“看清楚我是谁，Ben会和你做这个吗？”  
Peter被那个名字拉回了现实，他有那么一秒钟和Tony对视着，但视线很快又被撞得溃散。Tony趁他失神时将那双倦软的腿抬起，架在自己的肩膀上，突然失去支撑的男孩惊叫着抱住他的脖子，试图寻找一个除了两人相连接那一点以外的支点。男人却冷漠又绝情，仍是不停歇地冲撞着脆弱的穴口，像要把男孩狠狠地钉在门板上。  
“不……”Peter失控地摇头，他想要推开男人，却被冰冷的门板挡住了退路。  
脊背硬冷的质感和身下坚挺的炽热交互地侵占了Peter的思想，他在疼痛和快感中快将溺亡。男人每一次嵌入到最深处又迅速抽离的动作，都令他仿佛跌入了狰狞的刑具上。男孩的口腔积累了太多来不及吞咽的唾液，混合着汗水和泪水滑入他的领口，有些则将他呛得咳嗽不已，到最后男孩声音沙哑，张着的嘴已无法发出更多的声音。

男孩下意识地去吻Tony的唇，但每次都被男人冷漠地避开——Tony甚至没有伸手去抱他，年轻生涩的身体始终无法单凭下身猛烈的入侵而获得心理上的抚慰。他意识到自己可能做错了什么，却没有多余的力气去思考了。  
世界不再温柔，统统都竭力撞入他未熟的苞蕾，强硬地往里面注入催熟的蜜，他被动地伸展着四肢，向入侵者敞开柔嫩细窄的花心，他的泪如粉蜜般抖落在来犯者的肩上，换不来半点同情。此刻只要一股极微弱的力量就能将男孩完全摧毁，但对方没有这样做，他只是残忍地折磨着男孩。  
身下暴戾的侵略不知持续了多久，男孩尖叫着又泻了一次，生理泪水成股地从他失焦的眼睛里涌出。

等男孩再次恢复意识，身后的门已经变成了柔软的沙发，他像陷入了一块巨大的棉花糖里，托着他在翻涌的浪潮中起伏，安全感不比刚才要多。他终于开始小声地啜泣，体内坚硬的剑锋仍在不知疲倦地开垦着他的身体，只是这次温柔了许多。每次Peter想要逃离都会被一双有力的手压着胯部深重地撞在那根灼热上，逼迫他收紧肠壁感受到上面的纹路。他绝望地挣扎着，嘴里喊着些破碎不清的词汇。  
Tony看着浸在月光和泪水中的男孩，有好几缕卷发贴在他洁白的额边，那双细瘦的腿无意识地缠着他的腰，一切都像是蜿蜒的蛇群，Tony忽然想起了神话里的美杜莎*。  
如果男孩是被迫交合的美杜莎，那么此刻他脑海里浮现的会是谁的容貌？谁又将成为惩罚他的雅典娜呢？Tony可能永远都不会知道前者的答案，但审判他们的绝不应该是道貌岸然的世人。  
他只想永久地、自私地完全占有这个男孩。  
Tony一次次地撞入柔韧的蜜穴，又在退出时故意碾过男孩的前列腺，将这场性事延长得痛苦又迷人：男孩将不断地在快感中沉浮，却永远无法到达高潮。  
Peter难受地扭动着腰肢，试图自己找到那个点。他的意图被狡猾的猎人识破，每一次的迎合都被精准地避开。他的身体被反复撑开、碾磨，快感一次比一次剧烈，却始终凝聚在喷发之前，无论他如何努力都无法独自攀上高峰。  
“求……求你……”男孩用尽全力从喉咙里挤出几个单词。  
“说我的名字。”Tony目光严厉地看着男孩，他的下身胀痛，却决计要让Peter受到惩罚。  
神志不清的男孩被Tony冰冷的语气吓得颤栗着收紧了后穴，险些让对方先泄出来。  
Peter努力从身下不断地汇聚又退开的折磨中找回思绪，嗫嚅道：“Mr. Stark……”  
“再试试？”Tony又往他的体内挺进。  
男孩躬着背呻吟，触电般的快感迅速侵占着他的神经，瞬息间又被痛感所击碎，他在来回的动作中堪堪平稳了呼吸，用稚嫩的声音磕磕碰碰地道：“T…Tony，Tony…求求你……”  
男孩在说出那个名字后崩溃地哭了，啜泣和呻吟令本就氧气不足的他几近窒息，他细长的睫毛被泪水黏在一起，脸色血红，满身都是不堪入目的红印和白浊的液体，他连迎合的力气都使不上，只是无意识地痉挛着。  
永不充盈的快感再无法喂养这具敏感脆弱的身躯，他的人鱼快要在退潮的沙滩上枯萎了。  
Tony终于低头吻了他，得到安抚的Peter只是安静地流泪，他无法完全睁开双眼，就连将它阖上的力气都没有。男人开始慷慨地刺激着男孩的兴奋点，将快感全数给予他，高潮在两人紧密相连的地方迅速叠加，终于在来回的顶弄下全数喷涌。  
男孩再交不出任何的汗水、体液和眼泪，最终在属于两人的高潮中昏迷。

 

“早上好，Mr. Parker。现在你能解释一下你昨晚为什么出现在酒吧了吗？”  
Peter醒来时，先夺取他意识的不是宿醉的头痛，而是下身和腰部的酸痛，他勉强撑起身体，转向倚坐在沙发上的Tony。  
“Mr. S……”  
“未成年酗酒的严重性我想你应该知道，还是我该问问你是因为哪位求而不得的人而买醉呢？你最好老实交代，否则我……”  
开什么玩笑？Peter还未来得及沉溺在醒来后身边还有人的欣喜中，已经被劈头盖脸地教训了一顿，全身上下的痛感令他的脑袋更加脆弱，愤怒一下子冲昏年轻人本就不够清醒的头脑，他用尖锐的声音打断男人的训话：  
“否则你就像上次一样离开吗？还是说离开的人应该是我，像那些自由出入你家的女士们？”  
“你说什么？”Tony严厉地看着他，“你觉得我把你当成她们？”  
“我不知道，但醒来还要被训斥的人大概只有我一个。”  
“你觉得我很想像个老父亲一样跟在你屁股后面吗，小鬼？”  
“那就别再监视我干涉我的生活了，我真的受够了！”  
Peter起身想要离开房间，脚尖碰到地毯时下体的疼痛快速地蔓延至全身，令他无法自控地往下坠。Tony像是提前知道似的，用手臂稳稳地将他接住。当男孩毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他怀里时，Tony的气已经消了，他决定无论男孩说出怎么样敷衍的理由都会原谅他。  
然而，跌入那个温暖的怀抱里时，男孩的怒火被彻底点燃了，他挣扎着推开男人，用嘶哑的声音喊道：“放开！”  
Tony第一次见他失控，只好轻轻地将他扶坐在床沿，柔声道：“别乱动，Pete。”  
发火的幼兽轻易被Tony温软的声线驯服，酸涩的眼又要蒸腾出泪来，但他仍冷冷地道：“我要去上课了。”  
“我帮你请假。”  
“我要去上课。”男孩又重复了一遍。  
“我会找人帮你记笔记，今天你哪里都不能去。”Tony觉得自己的语气还是太重了些，又补充道：“我去给你做早餐。”  
Tony说着掩上了房门，无声地叹了口气。

如果他和男孩之间只有酗酒和上课这样单纯的矛盾，那该有多好啊。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：美杜莎，古希腊神话中的蛇发女妖，看见她眼睛的人都会被石化。有一种说法称美杜莎在雅典娜的神庙里被海神波塞冬奸污，雅典娜认为其不再贞洁，一怒之下将其变为蛇发女妖。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及校园欺凌，无车。

“Peter，我想我们该谈一谈了。”  
当男孩第十一次从楼层上摔下来，他的好友终于忍不住正色道。  
“对不起，Ned，我今天状态不太好……”Peter沮丧地放下游戏手柄，仰倒在床上叹了口气。  
“你一整天都心不在焉，伙计，你的恋爱之路遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
“我？和谁？”  
“还能有谁，你和那个Tony Stark呀。”  
“什么？不，Ned，我们没有……我们不是在谈恋爱。”Peter被好友的话惊得跳了起来，险些将头磕在书桌上。  
“当心点，Pete，”Ned将他圆滚滚的小手护在桌子的边缘，继续说道：“你知道你可以对我诚实点的，我可是你‘背后的男人’。”  
Peter感激地看着好友，但很快又垂下眼帘。他开始用指腹不断地揉搓衣角，那是他紧张时的小动作。  
“Mr. Stark对我很好，他让我到SI实习，给我分配正式员工才能住的宿舍，他有时还会来接我放学，带我到一些他从不会去的小餐馆吃饭……但我想这不是恋爱。”  
“你是说他把你当小儿子了？”Ned的语气很轻，尽量不让这句问话刺激到男孩。

Peter还是被那个单词刺痛了，对他而言这是对这段关系最糟糕的描述，但他的处境没准要更坏一些，他近乎怂恿地引导Mr. Stark跟自己做了些越界的事，也许充其量只能算是那个人的……情妇？  
Tony不曾说过，Peter也并不很清楚自己身上真正吸引他的是什么，但他认为必然和他年轻稚嫩的身体有关，他无法想象自己长大以后那个人还会不会继续让他留在身边。  
或者不用等到他长大，周五他朝Tony吼完之后就再没见过他了，说不定他们还未能定义的关系已经到此结束了。当时的他被冲昏了头脑，不自觉地就去触碰了那个人不愿提及的东西。他有什么资格质问Mr. Stark呢？明明那个人为他做了那么多，给了他他原本不该拥有的一切，他统统受之有愧。  
“……ter，Peter！”  
男孩被好友的呼唤声拉回现实，他发现自己的眼睛开始模糊了。老天！他只是想起了Tony就忍不住要哭了，真是没用。  
Peter飞快地眨了眨眼，试图加速风干眼里的泪，他吞咽了一下，说道：“我在听，Ned。”  
“不，你没有。”Ned停顿了一下，挪到他身旁，简陋的床架发出吱呀的抗议声，“听着，Pete，你得告诉我发生了什么，这样我才能帮你出点子。你已经毁了我们的‘周末游戏派对’啦，如果还要毁掉我们的真心话环节，我发誓下周就不再大老远地从郊区坐车来看你了。”  
“我冲Mr. Stark发火了……但他还是给我做了早餐，送我回家，之后我就再没见过他了。”  
“你冲Tony Stark发火了？天呐，这太酷了！”Ned差点要在床上蹦起来，但在看到好友沮丧的表情后迅速控制住了情绪，问道：“我是说……你为什么冲他发火？”  
“他总把我当小孩，帮我安排好一切，这很复杂……Ned，他没权利这样做。”特别是在Peter将自己完整地交给他之后。  
这可能意味着Tony认为和男孩发生的两次关系都是冲动的结果，他甚至没将Peter当作一个能独立思考的人去对待。  
“可你就是小孩啊，也许他只是习惯了照顾你。”  
“我能思考，他应该更相信我的。”  
“你该告诉他你的感觉。”Ned的表情变得严肃，“你计划这个整整一年了，记得吗？”  
Peter终于抬起头直视Ned。好友的眼睛里总是装满了对他的鼓励和忠诚，但他只是张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。  
“Pete，你去找他的时候不是已经决定好了吗？如果你不想他再当你是孩子，就应该告诉他你想成为他的情人……或者说，爱人？或者至少你该向他道歉，伙计，这方面你比我擅长多啦，不要被你的感情影响行动。”  
Peter差点被好友故作成熟的模样逗笑，但罪恶感率先占领了他的内心：Ned对他毫无保留，自己却有事瞒着他，而且说不定期限是永远。  
他一直不敢跟任何人提起和Tony在那个雨夜做过的事，更不敢说他们不久前做了第二次。他当然不至于连性事都羞于向好友开口，只是他该死的年龄和那个人特殊的身份会让整件事变得十分复杂——Mr. Stark很可能会被定罪。

于是他不得不学会了隐瞒，当May问他那天为什么多换了一套睡衣，他脱口而出是因为做饭时蹭到酱汁了；当May对他奇怪的走姿表示担心时，他只能支支吾吾地说是肌肉拉伤，这令May试图在下周一联系他们的体育老师，以便能减轻他的运动量。  
但那时的Ben还是发现了，他不像May一样事无巨细地照料Peter，却是世上最了解他的人。他无需偷看他侄子的日记（虽然Peter没有写日记的习惯），也无需用各种手段从男孩的嘴里套话，他只需用那磁性的、令人安心的嗓音笑着问一句，就能让男孩和盘托出。

那个晴朗的下午是Peter最后一次和Ben说再见了。这位像父亲一般的男人早早地预定了前往曼哈顿的汽车票——因为他认为火车太慢了，即便这会花去他们好几天的早餐钱。  
男孩心猿意马地在庭院里等着，等他的叔叔前往陌生的城市为他找那个人。他本该一起去的，但那天早上他有课，而Ben认为应该尽快让Tony知道男孩的心意，同时他也要确认Tony是否值得信赖。  
但他没有等来Ben。  
一则冷冰冰的事故报道几乎毁掉了他们全部的生活：Ben乘坐的那辆巴士在进城的高速公路上与其他车辆发生连环相撞，车上的20多名乘客全部遇难。

Peter不记得自己哭了多少个夜晚，直到他有一天醒来看见May消瘦的脸和深陷的黑眼圈，理智才逼着他站起来迎接新生活。后来他们因为付不起房租而放弃了那座生活了很多年的小平房，搬进了May的新公司附近的公寓楼里。  
Peter认为一切都是他的错，Ben是因他而死的，May为了照顾他而四处奔波，给了他他不配拥有的幸福。同时，他不敢想象见到Tony时会不会令自己回想起对Ben的愧疚，更不想让Tony觉得自己是他的责任。  
他自己应该负上全部的责任。

但男孩很快就发现自己无时无刻不在想那个人，他温热的掌心，扎人的胡子，他看着自己时包容和欣赏的目光……这些都与Ben无关，他爱的只是Tony Stark。  
Peter意识到逃避Tony等同于将Ben的死归咎于他，而事实是这与他完全无关。于是他选择将那个秘密和所有的责任都埋在心底，义无反顾地去爱想爱的人。如果他不这么做，Ben不会原谅他的。

Ned当然不知道这些，但他的话却恰好提醒了男孩。  
“你说得对，Ned，我该跟他说清楚的，谢谢你！”  
“好极了！所以你的计划是？”  
“约他到一个标志性的地方……”  
“嗯哼？”  
“给他买红玫瑰？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“看着他的眼睛告诉他……我喜欢他。”  
“完美！你打算什么时候行动？”  
“嗯……明天放学？我记得他明晚没有会议，没准我能赶在他离开公司之前碰到他。”  
“祝你成功，Peter！”  
两个男孩做了一连串表示默契的互动手势，Ned终于说道：“所以你现在可以专心陪我打游戏了吗？天才？”  
“放马过来。”  
Peter第无数次在心里感激自己能有Ned这样的朋友，同时祈祷下次能心无旁骛地将所有秘密都与他分享。

 

红玫瑰花开得刚刚好。  
男孩天微亮时已经在几个街区外的花店门口等候着，他没费太大的劲就让花店的老爷爷将一束一百支的玫瑰拆散，绑成一小束卖给他，老人还告诉Peter，他让他想起年轻时的自己了。  
如何让花保持一整天不凋谢是个难题。好在Peter跟一个叫Stan的校工很熟络，他会帮Peter将花先养在学校的玫瑰园里，等他下课再取回。  
可惜世上不是所有人都这样温柔，Peter从未奢望过所有人都对他友善，但希望他们至少别太过分，只是常常事与愿违。

当男孩重新理好崭新的格子衬衫的衣领，对着满是水渍的镜子将卷蓬的棕发梳顺后，拿着那束玫瑰在走廊上几乎就要令他兴奋得跳起来了。  
一种期待和焦虑的心情虚化了他眼前的现实，男孩的脑海里只剩下黄昏的云翳、新鲜的玫瑰，还有那个人身上的香气。  
Peter太过入神，以至于自己是什么时候偏离了路线都没察觉，直到他的脊背传来一阵剧痛——他被人砸在墙上了。

“噢见鬼……Flash，你干什么！”Peter吃痛地捂住身子，他不知道自己的脊骨有没有断裂，刚想要靠着墙喘口气，却被墙身传来的冰冷激得打了个颤。  
“看看我们的穷鬼Parker，竟然买得起玫瑰花？不对，应该是说居然有用得上玫瑰的时候，是哪个女孩这么倒霉？”  
“离我远点，Flash，我没空陪你玩。”  
男孩咬着牙尽量表现得强硬，但当他要离开的时候，Flash背后的几个高大的男生将他团团围住，他们咧着嘴在笑，像一张张恐怖的小丑脸。  
“因为你要去约会吗？小Peter，如果你告诉我对方是谁，或者我可以放你走。”富家子又推了他一下，男孩顺着他的力度往后闪躲才不至于又被推倒。  
“这不关你的事，快闪开！”  
这太糟糕了，他就不该走这条走廊，也不该留到这个点才离开，他不是不知道Flash多爱花时间捉弄他，好比上次酒吧的事情。  
很多时候Flash会调侃他几句就放他走，但今天看来是不可能了。  
看到Peter恼怒，Flash脸上的笑更猖獗了，像是受到挑衅的拳击手。他趁男孩试图从他身边钻走的时候一把抢过那束花，高高地举了起来：“好啊，不关我事，那你走吧。”  
玫瑰受到蹂躏后掉了几片花瓣，Peter几乎能听见它们砸在地上的声音，这令他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。  
他被彻底激怒了。  
“我说真的，把花还给我，你弄皱它了。”Peter面无表情道。  
这一刻他真的恨透了自己发育得比同龄的孩子都要慢，只不过就算达到了平均水平也没用，Flash比他大一届，围观的那几个同学则无论是年纪还是个头都要比Flash更大一些。  
“让我猜猜，这不是送给女孩的，是用来讨好Tony Stark的吧？”  
男孩的瞳孔在听到那个名字后明显放大了，这是最好的答案。  
高年级的男生轻蔑地笑起来，这时他们中的一个说：“难怪你能得到SI的实习机会，书呆子。你可以用你那张漂亮的嘴讨好我，说不定我会让你当学校的董事长呢，怎么样？”  
众人顿时发出哄堂大笑，其中一个凑到他面前：“Tony Stark有几个像你这样的男妓？他还是更喜欢女人的对吧？”  
“你婶婶要是知道了你在为他‘服务’会是什么表情呢？还是说你这是在帮补家用？”  
Peter的眼角因为愤怒而通红，他攥紧了拳头，以极快的速度朝靠近他的男生脸上打去，但还没碰到那人，已经被旁边的人掐住脖子压到墙壁上。对方利用身高优势将他吊离地面，现在Peter完全处于悬空状态，只有脖子被那人的手固定住。  
“想打架吗？出招呀！”  
Peter的双腿在空中乱踢，随后用尽全力在那人的胳膊上咬下去，对方吃痛地缩回手，男孩瞬间像玩偶般跌在地上。  
Peter捂着青筋乍现的脖颈痛苦地咳嗽，眼睛因缺氧而泛起泪水。他还来不及站起来，肚子已经被狠狠地踢了几脚，他闷哼了一声，蜷缩成一团，这牵动了他背部的伤，剧烈的疼痛令他所有的动作都变得迟钝。  
迷乱间有人抓住他的头发，狠狠地往上扯，Flash的脸在他面前放大了数倍，“打架不适合你，你更擅长‘取悦’别人不是吗？”  
Peter被狠狠地甩在墙角，一切都在旋转，他甚至听不清他们在笑什么了，只有那束被踩得一塌糊涂的玫瑰讽刺地明艳着，像在替他流血。  
他没有任何外伤，这些孩子最明白人最脆弱的地方是哪里，他们会巧妙地避开你的脸和一切有可能暴露在外面的皮肤，让你内脏翻腾，让你觉得自己是全世界最没用的废物。

他们做到了。  
Peter连站起来的力气都没有，但谢天谢地，他们走之前将他塞进了储物柜里，这样他狼狈的样子就不会被可能路过的同学看见了。从柜缝漏进来的阳光稀疏地落在他身上，让他不至于在狭窄的黑暗里晕厥。  
他想起了被丢弃在路边的幼猫，无助地在纸箱里发抖。那些被他努力甩在身后的痛苦再度缠上了他，令他想起逝去的亲人，想起在小镇里那些零星的快乐。  
将他关起来的那群人是百分百的混蛋，但至少没有说错一件事——如果May知道了会怎样呢？他的侄子下流地勾引Tony Stark，甚至瞒着她和他上床，她会觉得他肮脏吗？  
那Tony呢？他的义无反顾只会令那个人陷入无尽的麻烦里，也许法律会将责任都推在那个男人身上，令他下半生都在监狱里度过，甚至更糟。

没有人会听一个十四岁男孩的话。  
他对Tony的爱再普通不过，任何真正爱过的人都会明白，但为什么放在一个男孩和成年男人身上就要被谴责呢？他努力工作，赢下了一项又一项的荣誉，可为什么人们还是将他当作Tony Stark的跟班呢？  
他希望和Tony Stark保持着紧密的联系，像世间所有的男男女女那样相爱，人们却说他在出卖身体；他想和Tony Stark撇清关系，证明自己不是任何人的累赘，人们却总要将他的努力和人际关系挂钩。  
他怎样都是不对。

男孩在这一刻想起了Ned，他又要辜负他最好的朋友了。  
他决定将今天的计划全部忘记。他自己一个人糟糕就够了，不能让Mr. Stark也因为他而惹上不必要的麻烦。更何况玫瑰花已经被碾碎了，他全身的骨骼都在痛，他甚至不知道自己能不能走到地铁站了。  
他闭上眼，几乎要昏睡过去，但一阵强光和柜门刺耳的声音令他警惕起来，他已经不能再应对更多的侵扰了。

出现在他面前的不是Flash，而是他的同班同学Michelle，那个行踪古怪的女孩。  
“嘿，我不锁柜门可不是为了让人躲进去的，Peter？”  
Peter勉强从柜子里挤出来，靠在柜门上支起身体，他想跟平时一样说句俏皮话掩饰过去，但痛楚令他的脑子一片空白。  
“嘿，你还好吗？谁把你关进去的？”Michelle大概是察觉到男孩的脸色不对劲，关切地问道。  
“我很好，MJ，抱歉可能压坏了你的书，我……也许我们能交换，我的书很干净，如果你不介意的话……”  
“忘掉那些书吧，Peter，告诉我是谁干的？”  
Peter仍打算继续编造谎言，却被走廊的玻璃窗上映出的影子吓了一跳。  
他现在的模样完全出卖了他：他的头发像是在泥地里浸过一样，格子衫被揉得皱巴巴的。他被关进柜子时大概被粗暴地拉扯了一番，导致一边的衣服松垮垮地搭在他的手臂上。他希望他的眼睛看起来不是刚哭过的样子，因为他真的一滴泪都没有流，他只是愤怒和自我厌恶。  
“抱歉MJ，我得先走了，明天我会跟你交换书本的！”

男孩说着趁对方不注意迅速转进了某个通道。  
这时他的手机突然振动起来，吓得他打了个冷颤。很快，他开始浑身发抖，因为屏幕上显示“Mr. Stark来电”。  
Peter现在谁都不想见，但他无法拒绝Tony要求他的一切，就连挂断他的电话这样简单的动作都做不到。  
他清了清嗓子，尽量让自己的声音听上去足够活泼：“嘿，Mr. Stark，有什么事吗？”  
他的声音还是紧张得发抖，但没关系，他每次跟Tony说话都有些小紧张。  
“Kid，做实验太专注忘记放学时间了吗？我在校道这里等你，快出来。”  
“不，Mr. Stark我……”  
“五分钟，不然我就让Happy开车走了。行动起来，男孩。”

十五分钟后Peter终于坐上了那辆车。  
他在洗手间将自己重新整理了一番，但这次是为了让自己看上去不像刚刚被打了一顿的孩子。衣服的褶皱和沙哑的嗓音都很好处理，但脖子上的指痕花去他不少功夫才勉强消退了。再者就是他低估了疼痛对于速度的限制，他每走一步都会牵动撕心裂肺的痛，令他几乎直不起腰来。  
“瞧瞧我们的小天才，你在忙什么？”  
“嗯，一个小实验而已……抱歉Mr. Stark，久等了，”男孩蜷缩在车座的一角，Tony误以为他是因为迟到的歉意才无法舒展身体，“你不用特意来接我的，这里搭地铁也很方便。”  
“今晚你想去哪家餐馆？比萨，还是泰国菜？”男人忽略了他絮絮叨叨的道歉，问道。  
“对不起，Mr. Stark，我今晚有些事，能麻烦你载我回宿舍吗？也许你能和……Happy一起共进晚餐。”  
“你是在拒绝我吗？”  
“是的，先生。我很抱歉。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉停在这里了，因为后续的剧情比较连贯，接在这一章后面的话会太长了，所以决定分开发。写的时候不可避免地融入了一些看完虫二的想法，电影里他们被伤害的，希望在同人的世界里能得到抚慰；他们未能得到的，在这里都将加倍拥有。  
> 虽然过程可能会有点长。（我打我自己！）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及半公开场合车。

Peter向来不擅长在宴会中找到属于自己的位置，他在餐桌旁逡巡了十几分钟，还未有任何一块“幸运小点心”能被他选中。他的胃因为焦虑而拧紧，因此他这样做仅仅是为了找些事情忙着，尽量不让自己看起来像是这个宴会里最不合群的一个。  
这显然被还在为宾客准备食物的德国主厨看在眼里，在对方露出自我质疑的神情之前，Peter终于拿起了离自己最近的那块蛋糕，咬了一大口后朝主厨露出满足的笑容。  
男孩赶在一位看上去母爱泛滥的夫人跟他搭讪前离开了餐桌，现在他占据了宴会上最出色的观察位置——舞池旁的角落。黑暗令他如蛰伏的幼兽，即便回归了安全的环境，他还是不可避免地成了最不合群的那个人。

宴会的主人至今还没有露面。Peter太想见那个人了，他们上一次见面还是四天前，而当时的场面几乎可以视为某种“不欢而散”。  
他不知道那天Tony为什么会突然去接他放学（他经常接他放学，但极少在周一这么做），也不明白有什么值得那个骄傲的人一脸歉疚地看着他，用Stark的方式向他致歉。  
是因为上周五的事。明明当时冲他大吼的人是自己，不理解他的用心的也是自己，这令Peter更难受了。他想说些什么让男人不再为此自责，但声音听上去确实不像原谅了对方。事实是男孩刚刚被揍了一顿，导致浑身的肌肉都在痉挛、喉咙沙哑，以及他仍为了夭折在摇篮里的告白计划而感到沮丧。  
他只是不能原谅自己。  
Tony对他总是无微不至，看，他说有事要忙，Mr. Stark就直接将他送到宿舍楼下，路过Mr. Delmar的店时还专门下车为他买三文治，分别时还给了他一个拥抱——这很少见，因为通常都是男孩忍不住去抱他。  
Peter将它当作是安慰性质的拥抱，因为那一刻他有种预感：事情一定会好起来，就像他身上的伤。  
一切都会悄无声息地好起来。  
然后Tony朝他笑了笑，问道：“周五有个宴会，穿得正式点来，好吗？”  
男孩的脑袋乱作一团，却还记得Ned有多期待Tony Stark的派对，他忍着喉咙快要烧起来的刺痛，问道：“我能带Ned一起去吗？”  
男人当然应允了，他从未拒绝过男孩的任何请求，哪怕是他从未开口的那些。

Peter后悔当时没有询问宴会的细节，他甚至不知道这次宴会的意图是什么。这和他以前参加过的Stark派对都不一样，它太过……正式和隆重了一些，这令他身上的西装显得不够得体，那还是他刚上中学时Ben为他买的，款式和质地都有些老旧了。  
入场的时候Peter瞄到签到名单上包括了Thompson家族，这意味着他很可能会和Flash“狭路相逢”，这是男孩浑身不自在的原因之一。唯一让他感到安心的是Ned也一起来了，他的朋友像只快乐的小鸟般在宴会上游荡，不久前还被一位可爱的女孩邀请去跳舞了。Peter衷心希望他的朋友能玩得开心，因为这样他就无暇顾及自己和Mr. Stark的事情了。

 

“嘿，小鬼。”一只手冷不防地搭上了Peter的肩膀，他条件反射地攥紧了拳头，迎来的却是Happy憨憨的脸。  
“嗨，Happy！”Peter尴尬地松开拳头，转而不好意思地挠挠头。  
“放松点，孩子，”他轻轻地揉捏男孩紧绷的肩膀，凑到他耳边道：“Boss想见你。”  
Peter被带到大厅旁的一个房间里，那里没有门，只有一张看上去很贵的丝绒门帘，却完美地阻隔了外面的嘈杂声，Peter想这又是Stark技术的一个小彩蛋。  
里面的空间足够宽敞，巨大的圆桌周围错落地摆了几张软凳，桌布上精致的花纹令人看了有些目眩神迷。Tony就坐在最中间的椅子上，不知为何给他一种正襟危坐的感觉，这个男人从来跟这个词扯不上关系。  
当他转过身时Peter的呼吸变得更加急促了。Tony穿了一整套的西装，Peter很少见他穿着得如此正式，就连上次参加世界经济峰会他还是在西装外套里面穿了T恤。  
现在Tony就像是站在光辉里的天神。

“派对玩得开心吗，Pete？”Tony缓缓走到他面前。  
Peter的“当然”还卡在喉咙里，快要离开房间的Happy已经抢答道：“他躲在角落里。”  
“也许我们该找时间谈谈你的社交问题了，噢对了，还有上次的未成年酗酒问题，很高兴你刚刚没有以身试险，kid。”  
Peter鼓着腮不满地盯着他：“真的吗？在你的宴会上？”  
男人笑道：“改天吧，今天有更重要的事。”

“你要公布和谁的什么？！”  
“公布我和你在交往，Mr. Parker。”  
Peter不可置信地眨了眨眼，道：“抱歉，你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我看起来像是开玩笑吗？好吧我承认这听起来确实像是开玩笑，但我是认真的。”Tony特意拖长了最后一个单词，随后指着房间另一边的门说道：“现在那扇门后面坐满了记者，等你准备好了就跟我一起走出去宣布这个消息，你意下如何，Mr. Parker？”  
“我……哇这……”男孩脸上的疑云逐渐消融，最后绽开一个巨大的笑容，他像只喜极的小鹿般乱晃脑袋，拼不出一句完整的话来。  
Tony的表情却严肃起来，他用双手轻轻托着男孩的脸，引导他和自己对视，道：“Peter，我真的很抱歉让你有那样的感觉，有时候你想送心仪的人一块蛋糕，却没想到他蛋糕过敏，这种情况很常见，对吗？”  
Peter惊讶地发现，男人抚摸他脸颊的手正小幅度地在颤抖。  
这个一直处变不惊，纵然面对全世界的质疑仍我行我素的人竟然因为他而感到慌乱。男孩知道这与恐惧无关，因为他从那双眼眸里看到的只有坚毅和期许。  
Peter突然意识到那天他来找自己很可能就是为了提前说明这件事，但自己没有给他机会。  
少年的爱总是横冲直撞，同时也极容易因变故而停滞不前；年长者却爱得精细又决绝，畏首畏尾的骂名下酝酿着足以翻天覆地的暗涌，他不在意人言可畏，也不畏惧声名狼藉，只是要确保男孩不会被他的爱吞没。

“公布之后如果你不想留在这里我们可以一起搬走，我已经跟荷兰那边的学校沟通过了，转学手续很简单，住所就在学校附近，你可以跟你婶婶住在一起，当然也可以和我一起……对了，新学校附近有家挺不错的三文治餐厅，不过还是比Delmar家要差一点，但我想你会喜欢的，如果……”  
Peter不等男人说完已经扑到他怀里，声音因为激动而颤抖：“谢谢你，Mr. Stark！我真的……这真的太突然了，我是说，这太不可思议了！”  
Tony没有料到男孩会有这样的反应，差点被撞倒在地，但还是很快回抱了他。男孩顿了顿，埋在他怀里小声地道：  
“但是我暂时不能答应，很抱歉……”  
他太不擅长拒绝Tony了，以至于对方将他从怀里拉起来的时候，脸已经憋得通红，他仍是垂着眼，不敢看年长的男人，细长的睫毛不可察觉地颤动着，像犯错的孩子。  
“你暂时不能答应？”  
“抱歉，Mr. Stark，我还想过一段时间普通人的生活，我的朋友们都在这儿，May也爱这里，而且我们现在这样就……很好，你对我真的太好了，我想保持现状是最好的选择。”  
男孩以极快的速度说完后几乎无法呼吸，他没有发现自己的眼里闪动着不输于对方的坚定，随后又小声地问道：“你觉得呢，先生？”  
Tony沉默的每一秒都像滴在他心头的岩浆，这令Peter痛苦不堪，他终于忍不住抬头，却发现男人正看着他静默地笑。  
“Mr. Stark？”  
“我和你持相反意见，”Tony俯下身凑到男孩的面前，“但这次听你的，Mr. Parker。”  
男孩终于发出欢快的笑声，他再次搂住Tony，不停地跟他道谢，Tony则轻抚他的背。  
突然，Peter从他怀里跳了起来，“那外面的记者怎么办？”  
“也许能公布一款SI的新产品，怎样都好。”他在Peter露出歉疚的表情之前继续说道：“那么我能得到什么补偿呢，kid？”  
当Tony如愿看到Peter将他的玩笑话当真时的慌张神情，已经打算作罢了，不料男孩却轻轻捧着他的脸给了他一个绵长的吻。  
Tony舔了舔男孩在他唇上留下的甜味，猜想他大概刚刚吃过了黑森林蛋糕。  
Peter讪讪地退开，边道：“Mr. Stark，我真的很……”  
“这远远不够，Peter。”

Tony抬起男孩的下巴，衔住那双薄软的唇，动作细腻得像在品尝价格不菲的甜品。等他尝够了外层的滋味，终于缓慢地探入内里，贪婪地享用男孩嘴里的甜香。  
男人嘴里残留的酒精随着他的动作侵入男孩的口腔，Peter已经变得醉醺醺了，也许这与酒精无关。Tony将手放在他圆润的臀部，将胯部紧紧地与他贴在一起，西装裤的布料太过柔软，男孩下身的隆起变得显而易见。Peter很快被推坐在椅子上，男人的膝盖故意顶在他的双腿内侧，迫使他张开，男孩仍是懵懂地任由他摆布，直到那只手探入狭窄的空间握住他的下身，触电般的快感才令他警醒。  
“Mr. Stark？”男孩声音尖锐，像受惊的小动物般颤抖着，他被男人用身体禁锢在软凳上，不留一点缝隙。  
Tony没有理会他，开始抚慰他半抬头的性器，他故意不去解开男孩的皮带，因为深知各种意义上的压迫感都会使年轻的身体更加敏感，男孩失神的呻吟声已经说明了一切。

大厅里嘈杂的人声像被突然放大了无数倍，轰轰地攻击Peter快要崩溃的脑袋，他瞥到那张门帘不可察觉地拂动了一下，吓得将脸更深地埋进男人的怀里；会议室的门随时都可能被打开，那时被公布的不会是他们的恋情，而是他在男人身下高潮的样子。他无法专注于下半身狂烈的快感，因为任何一边的门都可能有人走进来，任何人都有可能看见他们在这里做爱，即便没有，也一定会有人听见里面的动静。  
男孩压抑住呻吟，勉力不让下身随男人的动作而蠕动。他用双手握住Tony的手臂，喘息着道：“会有人进来……”  
“集中精神，kid。”  
Tony带有挑逗意味的嗓音几乎要令他妥协，但恐惧和羞耻还是使他保留了最后一点理智：  
“我……没办法，别在这里好吗？”  
男孩的声音潮湿得像是马上就要哭出来，但这对Tony来说只是更致命的诱惑。他轻轻地在男孩的额头上落下一个吻，手上却更卖力地刺激他稚嫩的坚挺。  
很快Peter感到所有感官都疯狂地往身下汇聚，思维似要抽离他的脑海，俯瞰这场灭顶的高潮。他条件反射地仰起头，准备释放这股冲动，对方却在他喷发之前突然收紧了手，箍住他肿胀的根部，粗糙的拇指堵在柔嫩的出口，男孩立马发出痛苦的呻吟，他痉挛着弓起背，瑟缩在那人的怀里，下身不自觉地在椅垫上来回磨蹭，呜咽着低喊：“……放开。”  
“是你让我停下来的。”男人笑道，他捉弄Peter的时候总会露出这样的笑容。  
Tony说着又开始用大拇指在男孩已经渗出液体的前端碾磨，磅礴的快感像被玻璃杯关住的浪潮，脆弱的杯壁只能被无尽地充盈、猛烈地拍击，在被填满与被撑裂的边界来回撕扯。  
失去言语能力的男孩只能用猩红的眼眸向男人表露渴求，没人能抵挡这个。Tony极温柔地在男孩的末端揉搓了一阵，终于松开了对他的钳制，一股黏稠的液体迅速地射进他的掌心里，持续了一阵。Tony及时地吻住男孩，将高昂的尖叫声吞进肚子里。

非正常的高潮令男孩筋疲力尽，他瘫倒在椅背上猛烈地喘气，Tony熟练地替男孩解开皮带，这令突然接触到冷气的身体打了个颤。男孩疲软的性器被折磨得一塌糊涂，呈现出熟透的红色。Tony就着从指缝流淌的粘液，将指节缓缓探入男孩的体内，Peter猛地坐起来，但只是令指节更加深入，他咬住下唇嗫嚅道：“至少，把门锁上，求你了。”  
“已经锁上了。”Tony敷衍道，事实上他不比现在的Peter要冷静多少。  
他将男孩抱起来让他趴在圆桌上，Peter用手紧紧攥住桌布才能勉强支撑住身体。他听见身后传来细微的金属碰撞声，像是安眠曲一般令他头脑昏沉，然后男人过热的性器抵了上来，缓缓撑开他的身体。他太紧张了，以至于前戏都像白费。男孩发出痛苦的呜咽，挣扎着想要抓住些什么，细长的指节刺入银盘盛着的蓝莓堆里，但身后的痛楚仍是蛮横地侵袭着他。  
忽然，一声金属砸地的闷响让男孩紧绷身体，停止了所有动作，老天！他刚才在慌乱中将桌上的银盘碰倒了。门帘外立刻传来Happy警惕的问话：“Tony，发生了什么？”  
他听着像是马上就要冲进来为Tony驱赶不存在的敌人了。  
Tony一边回答“我很好，保持距离，记得吗”，一边用宽厚的掌心捂住男孩的嘴，趁他走神时全部挺入他的身体里。  
Peter一动不动地承受着，被完全撑开的穴道仍不适地收缩着，他想逃开，却被牢牢地固定在炽热的坚硬上。男孩的哭喊声被尽数淹没在喉咙里，眼泪决堤般从他红肿的眼里砸落，打湿了男人的手掌。  
Tony俯下身亲吻他的后颈，但这只是令体内的肿胀感更加深入了。Peter闭上眼睛，想从这种痛苦和羞耻中逃离。男人在他安静之后慢慢移开了手，男孩像获救一般大口大口地呼吸着，涎液和着泪水顺着他的嘴角流下，滴在那张绣有各色繁花的桌布上。  
“慢慢呼吸，Pete，放松点。”男人沙哑的声音让Peter知道他也并不好受。  
Peter试着舒展身体，跟着身后人的引导调整呼吸。  
“不要在意那些声音，集中注意力好吗？”男人柔声道，一边用手抚摸他的脸颊，男孩乖顺地点点头。

他为什么要在意别人的话呢？当所有人都在提醒他小心不要摔下去的时候，只有那个人对他说“放手吧，我会接住你”，而他也真的这么做了。  
Peter突然明白了Tony对他近乎偏执的保护，他越想要逃开，越会起反效果。原来只要他迎难而上，那个人就会和他站在同样的高度，平等地跟他对话。

Tony从背后牵起他攥得发白的手指含进嘴里，吮吸残留在上面的蓝莓汁液。  
“尝尝这个，你会喜欢的。”他说着吻住了男孩。  
红酒和蓝莓的气味在他的口腔内蔓延开来，和桃花心木圆桌散发的幽香相融合，调和成一种原始的香气。

男人开始挺动下身。Peter想起很久之前听说过，有一个国家的人喜欢用粗长的木捣用力撞击器皿的底部，将里面的果实捣烂，直至鲜果软成一滩水，升腾出成熟的果香。他仿佛闻到狭小的房间里弥漫着糜烂的香气，混合着交合的水声充斥他的鼻息。  
衬衫还好好地穿在男孩的身上，胸前的凸起因和桌面的摩擦而产生灼烧的错觉，和那个人抚慰他的感觉形成鲜明的对比。他看不见身后的人，一次次的顶撞像是赌博一般，令他摸不着任何规律，只能照单全收。  
男孩咬住手背以压抑住呻吟，Tony怕他咬伤皮肤，将沾染了男孩的味道的手指探入他的嘴里，Peter卖力地舔舐那几根手指，缓慢地吞吐，直到男人从他嘴里拉出了银丝。他仿佛亲眼目睹了两人交合处的景色，从喉咙里漏出一声哀鸣。

“Pete，看着我。”  
他顺从地回过头去，却因为身后肆意的顶弄而摇头晃脑，眼神迷离。男人再度堵住他的唇，一路吻至他的脖颈，他想念男人抚摸他时的温柔，但此刻缠着他的只有被汗水沾湿了的衬衫，令他难受地扭动腰肢，他还不适应这种性爱。  
男孩能从空气中感受到烈日的味道，他从未试过在白天和Mr. Stark有过任何亲密的交流，更未试过在暴露的环境下做爱。也许他们本就该得到这样的爱，而不是躲在昏暗的角落里偷欢。  
Peter逐渐听不见外界的任何声响了，就算现在Happy走进来也无甚重要，持续的快感已经撞碎了他所有的理智。他有好几次想伸手抚慰胀痛的性器，都被男人故意加重的顶弄搅得每每停在了途中。

男孩被翻了过来。他瘫软地躺在桌上，双腿无力地张开，一只脚踝上还挂着滑下来的西装裤和沾有精液的白色内裤，西鞋仍好好地穿在他脚上；衬衫皱得不像样，红嫩的乳首在透明的布料下若隐若现，他的衣领被打开了两颗扣子，露出不断起伏的胸脯；瓷白的脸透出红嫩的光泽，眼里满溢的泪像是随时都要滑落，原本服帖地梳在脑后的卷发因汗水而融开，其中一缕垂在额间，令细碎的汗珠显得愈发晶莹了。  
Tony将手指插入男孩的发间，将它们弄得更加凌乱。  
男孩太美了，将他比作一件无与伦比的艺术品都是对他自由的亵渎。Tony忍不住吻了他鲜红的唇，为呼吸不畅的男孩注入更多的空气。  
“你今天很美，我的男孩。”  
Peter的脸因为这句话而更红了，他侧过头不去看他，哽咽的声音里满是情欲，“你也是，Mr. Stark。”  
Tony将男孩柔韧而瘦长的腿拉得更开，再次进入他。

那里有如一座乐园。对Tony来说，每一次的深入与探索都令他血脉偾张，他记得那里的触感、温度和气味，清楚它每一处的敏感与极限，而这片他熟悉的嫩土却每次都能给予他新的刺激与回馈。密道潮湿且晦暗，却永远对他敞开，像它的主人一样，从不拒他于门外。像在欢迎他一般，园林里的树木簌簌地颤动，悲天悯人的天使发出稚嫩的呜咽——他总在哭泣，却从不拒绝一切的苦痛和欢愉。无论男人闯入多少回，这片乐土始终是不染的。  
他并非入侵者，他献出肉体的甘露、灵魂的清泉，浇灌深埋于地下的紧致穴道，为这里带来永恒的生机。  
有时是男孩包裹着他，有时则是他包围了男孩，他们相互缠绕、相互吮吸，仿佛要将整个夏天揉进对方的身体里，直到大汗淋漓、精疲力尽，直到浓郁的果香粘糊糊地缠上他们的肌肤，抽干身体里每一滴雨露，然后再以最热烈的方式涌入密道的深处，将他们彻底糅合。柔嫩的土壤里无法孕育新的生命，是天神给他们的惩罚，同时也是令他们的爱永远保持新鲜的秘密。  
这里的夏季永远嫩绿、年轻、朝气蓬勃，而他的男孩永远脸色红润，渗透着鲜嫩的石榴红。  
那是只属于他们的乐园。

这一次男人没有灌入男孩体内，他在释放之前退出来，用温热的餐巾接住了情欲的结果——那上面还留有男孩刚刚泄出的白浊。  
Tony撑在桌上俯瞰着身下的景色，男孩半阖着眼喘息着，试图调节高潮后的余韵。男人衣着整齐的模样实在令他生气，但他已经没有任何力气去责怪对方了。

Tony将他轻轻地放在椅子上，开始用另一条餐巾替他擦拭身体。Peter的身体软得像融化的甜点，他抬手想去接那条毛巾，却被对方抓住了手腕，在他手心留下一个吻：  
“待着别动，好吗，Pete。”  
男孩笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿，他的声音因为长时间的压抑和呻吟而染上了腻人的哭腔：“你知道你能要求我做任何事，先生。”  
当Tony用那双蜜糖般迷人的眼睛看着他时，男孩差点又要因为缺氧而晕过去了。  
“你知道我也一样，Mr. Parker。”  
他的男孩安静地等他为自己重新穿着好衣物，然后攀着男人的脖子，在他的脸上印下一个道谢的吻。

 

发布会没有持续太久，Tony随口公布的新产品已经足够令到场的记者满载而归。  
两全其美。  
Tony穿过等候厅时发现Peter的手机掉在了桌子旁边，他终于出现在大厅里，试图在派对上找到男孩。  
“先生！对不起，我有很紧急的事要跟您说！”  
Tony一眼便认出对方是Peter经常提到的好朋友，他笑着问戴着牛仔帽的Ned：“怎么了，牛仔？”  
“Peter不见了，有人……有人看见他被Flash带走了！”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下一章就是完结篇啦，感谢一路看到这里的小可爱们，爱你们！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及轻微暴力描写，清水。

Tony竭力控制情绪，不让悲观的想法影响他的判断力，无论如何，在确保Peter安全之前，他绝不能让自己焦虑症发作，或是载着男孩最好的朋友撞上人行道。  
数小时前的温存仿佛已经过去了好几个世纪，盛夏傍晚的余热也无法捂热他愈趋冰冷的血液。  
Ned将一切都告诉了他，关于Ben，关于Flash，还有Peter那些与年龄不符的顾虑。他费尽心思地将那个男孩保护起来，可到头来不仅百密一疏，他连男孩真正需要什么都无从得知。他无法想象Peter是如何一边与糟糕的生活作斗争，一边保持着对世界的热爱；Peter从失去Ben的内疚与自责中站起来时，他甚至不在他身边。  
他自以为是地施予男孩的那些“恩惠”，不过令他看起来像个神经质的伴侣。Ned是个优秀的朋友，那他呢？他连男孩曾经为他准备了一束玫瑰花都不知道。  
但现在不是自责的时候。

他在Peter的手机上装了追踪系统，但那台手机现在在他自己手上。好在他的挚友Rhodes上校能利用职位的优势为他提供道路监控系统的读取权限，结合SI技术，找出男孩的去向不是难事。  
Peter在一个小时前被一群青年带走，同行的还有那个总在校园里欺负Peter的小子，他们的终点是一家酒吧。据资料库显示，这群青年曾因吸毒和猥亵罪被判入狱，而那家酒吧像是这座城市的幽灵，没有任何可显示的情报，Tony深知那会是怎样一个吸食污秽和罪恶的黑洞。  
戴着牛仔帽的小胖子还在旁边絮絮叨叨地祈求上帝保佑他的小个子朋友，如果不是情况太不乐观，Tony一定会打趣他“我以为科技宅小朋友都不信这些”。  
要是让上帝拿走他的一切，就能将他的男孩安然无恙地还回来，Tony会慷慨以赴，但上帝早在他年幼的时候便丢弃了他，因此他早忘了希望的模样。  
Tony用冒汗的手握紧方向盘，猛踩油门，往西街开去。

 

烟雾，尖叫，鲜血，Peter想象中的酒吧无论如何都不应该包括这些。也许会是不符合折射原理的彩灯，令人血脉偾张的音乐，狂热的人群以及……Tony Stark，他真的很想见见那个人的另一面。虽然他以前听过不少Tony的风流韵事，但那个人在他面前永远是沉稳可靠的样子，也许无论他们亲密到哪种地步，他都会永远尊称他为Mr. Stark。  
对了，Mr. Stark。他是不是还在开发布会？他现在会不会正疯狂地寻找他的男孩？Peter知道自己在这个鬼地方待太久了，久到足以令那个男人感到不安。  
“Peter！”焦急的声音刺入男孩耳中，眼前的一切在旋转，他从模糊变形的画面中勉强认出Flash的面孔。  
Flash，这个名字成了Peter中学生涯的噩梦。Peter仍记得到达中城中学的早晨，摔破的膝盖像在宣告他平静的学校生活的结束，Flash的嘲笑声伴随着那些急促的脉搏一路疾驰，令他的心脏搏动着前所未有的恐惧：只要他仍活着，就不可能逃离这种迫害。  
Peter认为自己应该是恨他的，但当他无意中得知Flash长期被另一伙人欺凌的时候，他却没有感觉到快乐。  
这是一个恶性循环。被欺负的孩子转而欺负比自己更弱的孩子，好像这样就能忘记自己的懦弱和伤痛，他无法理解这种快感，更无法说服自己成为其中的一员。所以当他在宴会上看见Flash被那群人带走时，他毫不犹豫地跟了上去。  
原本只要跟着他们到达目的地，再偷偷报警就能解决一切，但当他发现手机不在口袋里时，一切都失控了。

Peter确定这群人在怂恿Flash替他们贩毒。虽然无论退多少步来讲，Flash都算不上是他的朋友，但Peter知道他不该被这些束缚。中学生活难道不应该由各色派对、相处融洽的男孩女孩、荷尔蒙、读不完的书以及科学实验组成吗？虽然他大概只拥有最后两项，但这不妨碍他将毒品从这个行列中剔除。  
但他又搞砸了一切，不仅没能帮Flash脱离险境，连自己也搭了进去。现在Mr. Stark还会信任他吗？他会不会像上次一样怒气冲冲地闯进来救他，然后告诉他他是个麻烦鬼？他会不会庆幸刚才没有公开他们的关系？他大概早就厌倦了帮一个没用的小鬼善后。  
想到这些，男孩从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呜咽。  
他的头又开始刺痛，有液体在他的额头和下巴流淌，他无法分辨出哪些是酒，哪些是血。那群人灌他喝下的酒里一定掺了些什么，不然他不至于连一步都迈不动。  
迷雾越来越浓，几乎要将一切全数淹没，他感觉有谁在拉扯着他瘫软的身体朝某处疾驰。  
“Peter，求你了，快跟我说句话！”  
那个人的嘴开合着，但Peter听不见任何声音，迷幻的色块扭曲着涌入他的视网膜，像他在鉴赏课上永远看不懂的抽象画作，只是眼前的色彩碰撞更加粗暴，令他的泪腺全然脱离了控制。他的脉搏跳得飞快，几乎要冲破冰冷的皮肤，令他仿佛置身于极乐的永夜。  
“Tony？”男孩呢喃着，那是他唯一能记起的字符。  
“天呐，Tony Stark一定会杀了我的！”  
Peter有一瞬间恢复了视觉，那是一条昏暗的小巷，他记得自己曾在这附近的餐厅打过工，流浪汉和情侣们总爱到这里，用不同的方式发泄对这个世界的不满，它装载了太多的秘密，因而注定不见天日。  
那么他的秘密能否在此长埋呢？

 

Tony到达时，酒吧已经恢复了正常。年轻的男女仍沉溺在狂欢中，没有人在意这里刚刚发生过一场小小的“火灾”。  
Tony想起了以前的自己：疯狂、固执、醉生梦死，好像从不介意在一个晚上将一辈子的精力都花光，只要能忘记那些无可避免的痛楚。但现在，他比任何时候都要爱惜自己，仅仅是因为他希望能陪伴那个年轻的生命更久一些。  
当他粗暴地推开狂欢的人潮，眼前浮现了那群在Happy入院时围堵他的记者，当时他将一个素未谋面的记者的手机砸在墙上，实际只是在生自己的气；当他推开那扇半掩着的包厢门，里面狼藉的场面令他想起无数个宿醉的清晨，想起Pepper总是会替他处理那些欢愉后的麻烦事。  
他大半生都活得热烈，好像一刻都不曾黯淡过，但这只是保护他背后的寂寥的盔甲，而代价是他永远无法亲手拥抱他的朋友。他总是令爱他的人身陷囹圄，所以他拼命燃尽才华，势必将他们都保护在自己的羽翼之下：他将Happy留在自己身边，让Pepper成为SI的CEO，让Rhodes共享他研发的全部技术……  
直到那个男孩出现，才让他从近乎自毁的大无畏精神中抽离。男孩给他的一切都纯粹、热情、不留退路，哪怕是在见过他永远无法愈合的伤疤之后。  
Peter不像觊觎他的财富的人一样对他流露虚假的关怀，不像他的崇拜者那样期待他能摘下整个星系，也不像他的朋友一样施与加深他内疚的怜悯。男孩只是安静地、爱慕地望着他，自始至终地信任他，那张天真可爱的脸背后随时摆好架势要为他而粉身碎骨，好像他才是需要被保护的人。  
也许有那么一个世界，当男孩要先于他在战场上死去，他会倒在他的怀里致歉，只因为没能陪他走得更远。可男孩从来不会计较，让他卷入这场与他无关的战争中的人，是Tony。

震耳欲聋的音乐声几乎要唤醒Tony的焦虑症，他拼命稳住呼吸，如果现在发作的话，一切都完了。  
Peter曾在的包间内只剩几个收拾残局的服务员，酒瓶和酒杯的碎片在垃圾铲里发出叮铃铃的声响；各种酒撒了一地，桌椅在房间内东倒西歪，其中一张缺了凳腿。男孩熨得妥帖的西装外套被塞在沙发底下，露出皱巴巴的一角，刻着花纹的精致纽扣掉落在不远处，Tony的指尖仿佛还残留着上面的温度。  
那是Ben留给他的西装，男孩绝对不会允许上面有一条折痕——只要他还有一口气。  
Tony的焦虑在一瞬间变成了恐惧。  
“先生，我在后巷的监控看到Pete了！Flash正和他在一起！他……”  
通讯器里传来Ned焦急的声音，显然Peter的状况算不上好。  
“我马上过去。”  
“需要我……”  
“不，待在车里。”  
Tony冲向后巷时差点被门槛绊倒，直到酒吧的嘈杂声被关在门后，他才发现自己的心跳声响得吓人。  
他很快就在看到男孩时短暂地停止了呼吸。

Peter瘫坐在垃圾堆旁边，总是活泼的脑袋此刻无力地垂着，睫毛细长的阴影在他苍白的脸上拉得老长，他的卷发被凝固的鲜血揉成一团，沿着右侧的脸划出刺眼的红。男孩一动不动，皱巴巴的白衬衫沾满了难看的枯红色，他像个坏掉的洋娃娃，被丢弃在污臭的垃圾场。  
有人在拉男孩的手，Tony来不及看清那人的模样便冲过去将对方推开。  
“嘿，Pete。”他用颤抖的手抚上男孩的脸，在触碰的瞬间被烫手的温度吓了一跳。  
他将男孩从冰冷的墙上拉起来，轻轻晃了晃他，“Peter，是我，Tony，快睁开眼！”  
“Tony？”男孩的双眼终于睁开一条细缝，喉咙里几乎没有发出声音。  
“是我，Pete。”Tony努力让自己的声音听上去足够平稳。  
男孩随即发出梦呓般模糊的呻吟，他用力眨了眨眼，勉强看清了眼前的人，嗫嚅道：“Mr. Stark……”  
男人几乎要掉下泪来，Peter像是感觉到他细微的颤抖，勉力伸出手环住他的腰，低声道：“我没事，Mr. Stark。”  
Tony在离他极近的距离看着他，男孩只是呆坐在原地，眼睛显然还没能聚焦。  
“Parker？太好了你终于说话了！”  
Tony的怒火瞬间被身后传来的声音点燃，他猛地转过身，将对方推在墙上，但当拳头快要撞上那人的脸时又停了下来，因为他发现对方的年龄还很小，脸上还有不少淤青。  
巨大的冲击力还是使少年吃痛地惊叫，随后又开始支支吾吾地道起歉来。  
Tony还不打算放过这个人，但他的余光瞥到Peter跌跌撞撞地站了起来，他迅速转过身将男孩接在怀里。  
Peter顺势抓住他的前襟，急道：“不关他的事！”  
“真的不是我，是那群人干的，Parker是为了帮我才……幸好他偷偷制造了那场烟大火小的‘火灾’，趁着混乱我们才有机会逃出来……”  
“里面还好吗？”男孩虚弱地问道。  
“一切正常，小天才，你知道那些物质混合后只会冒烟，不会起火。”  
男孩总是会因为Tony那些细碎的赞许而高兴不已，但现在他真的太累了，只是微微点了点头，倒在男人的怀里。  
“我真的很对不起……这次的事，还有以前对你做的，我只是……不知道该怎么处理这些。”  
男孩完全可以无视他的遭遇，甚至报复他，但却选择了最难以践行的方式去回应他所遭受的不公。  
“悲惨的经历不是一个人作恶的许可证，记住这点，小子。”  
“对不起……”Flash暗道不妙，如果他知道Tony Stark如此看重Peter，当初就更不会将他当成目标了。他忧心忡忡地看着Peter，正色道：“谢谢你，书呆子。”  
“所以我能拥有一个平静的中学生活了吗？”男孩勉强抬起头笑道。  
“当然，你应得的。”  
“你也是，Flash。”  
Flash脸上露出复杂的笑容，在奔出小巷之前回头道：“先生，Peter可能喝了些迷幻药。”

 

Peter感到车顶离他很远，周围的物体已经不再疯狂地旋转了，但仍像是羽化了的色块。他发现自己正躺在Tony的大腿上。  
“Pete。”男人的声音显然比刚才镇定了不少。  
“对不起，Mr. Stark……你在生气吗？”男孩小心翼翼地问道。  
“‘别再道歉’，记得吗男孩？”Tony耐心地摩挲着男孩的发，“你做得很好，除了身上的那些伤口。”  
男孩终于松了口气，轻轻放开抓住男人衣摆的手，对着模糊的轮廓笑了笑，“抱歉让你担心了……我很想跟你讲讲这段惊心动魄的经历，但是我一点劲都使不上了。”  
“我们有很长的时间，如果你想的话，可以一边吃你最爱的垃圾食品一边跟我讲上一整天。”  
男孩笑着将脑袋往他怀里蹭了蹭。良久，又问道：“现在你还认为应该听我的吗？”  
“当然，小英雄，只是有一点……”  
“什么？”男孩用短促且高昂的音调问道。Tony很喜欢这个细节，他的男孩仍是个迫不及待要拆开箱子的孩子，不管里面等着他的会是什么。  
“别再对我有所隐瞒了。”  
Peter缓缓用手圈住男人的脖颈，凑到他耳边轻声道：“我保证。”  
“也许我该先开个好头，”Tony往后退开一些距离，轻轻捧着男孩的脸，焦糖色的眼睛里似要溢出整个夏夜的温柔，“我爱你，Peter。”  
男孩的脸颊红得像是迷药又在起作用，他这次没有躲开视线，泛红的眼眶几乎关不住升腾的泪水，但他咯咯地笑起来：“说些我不知道的，Tony。”  
“我上周偷吃了你放在厨房的甜甜圈。”男人捏了捏他的鼻翼。  
男孩笑得更快乐了。他的锁骨窝像是盛满了月色，随着他急促的呼吸荡漾出蜂蜜的甜香；他身上仍留有酒气和血腥味混合而成味道，令他闻上去更像一剂致命的慢性毒药；他的腰肢比以前更具韧性了，但身体却总像发育不良，以至于他坐在男人怀中像是跃动的精灵，轻盈而细腻。  
然后男孩贴近他的双唇，给了他一个绵长的吻。  
“我尝到了，谢谢你Mr. Stark。为所有的一切。”

Tony看到他的男孩在斑驳的光影里抽离，他不属于这座城市，不属于他出生的故里，甚至总有一天会从他的怀抱里离去。可以确定的是，每当他望向他，所有枯萎的生命都将焕发出明艳的色彩。  
那是他的精灵，他的乐园，他以前从未经历、此后将永不终结的夏季。

（End）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近三次元生活忙得焦头烂额，终章拖了这么久真的很抱歉！_(:з」∠)_  
> 写到这里其实还没有完全将我想讲的故事讲完，原本只是想写写美妙的肉体和爱情，但写着写着就走起了剧情。这五章几乎都在写Peter如何向Tony证明自己，Tony又是如何冲破顾虑去爱这个年轻的生命，也许从旁观者的角度看是没有必要的，因为他们都那么好，哪里还需要证明呢？但对于铁虫来说，这些都是发展这段感情必须跨越的难关。然后他们会发现，他们真正要面对的是世俗的责难、巨大的年龄差和消逝的时间，所以这也意味着这个故事会有续篇和番外（虽然不知要到何年何月了），毕竟洛丽塔au真的有很多可以深挖的地方。  
> 感谢耐心看完全文的小可爱们~！


End file.
